sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Asteryn Truefeather
The Illidari known as Asteryn the Blackheart, was born Asteryn Truefeather, of the House of Truefeather, in the Dawnspire. After the Fall of Quel'Thalas, Asteryn left the eternal springs of Quel'Thalas with her brother Telchis Truefeather to join Kael'thas' Sunfury Regiment. Later, she remained within the Black Temple to become a demon hunter under the service of Illidan Stormrage. Appearance Asteryn, like many within her race, was born of a naturally comely complexion and was known for easy if not sly smiles. She was blessed with her family's high cheekbones, square jaw, and powerful physique. Standing nearly as tall as her brother, Asteryn was known as a slender and powerful woman. Before joining the Illidari, Asteryn kept her long flaxen hair braided down to the small of her back, but after her initiation as a demon hunter, she cut it into a short bob. Now infused with powerful demonic energies, Asteryn is a shadow of her former self. Long brutal horns rise up from her forehead adding to her already towering height. Her skin, now marred and scared from felfire, has turned into an almost hard carapace. Wicked long fingernails act like claws. While she still has retained some of the graces of her kin, there is no doubt of the distance she will go in her duty as an illidari. Early Life Born into fortunate upbringing, Asteryn enjoyed an early life fitting of any daughter of a noble family. At an early age, she learned from many esteemed scholars in histories, mathmatics, combat, and courtly intrigue. While almost a century younger than her brother, Asteryn quickly excelled in skill and social prestige. While Asteryn has many suitors, her father, Finnistan Truefeather, blocked any attempts at winning her hand. He seemed to be waiting for someone of great political power to make an offer, but Asteryn's temperament often drove others away. Over time the offers ceased much to Asteryn's hidden delight. The Fall of Quel'Thalas and Joining the Illidari Like all the sin'dorei, Asteryn was personnally impacted by the Fall of Quel'Thalas. Her mother and father, Felthier Truefeather and Isha Netherstar were both slain by the scourge at the fall of the Sunwell. With the undead rampaging through the vales of Quel'Thalas, Asteryn fled with her brother Telchis. There the two joined forces with Prince Kael'thas' reclaimers and became part of his Sunfury soldiers. For the next several years, they followed the prince in battles against the Scourge and eventually to the blasted planet of Outland. After the Battle of Hellfire Citadel, Asteryn and Telchis went with Kael'Thas and Illidan to destroy the Lich King on his Frozen Throne. Illidan was defeated in the attempt and the pair returned to Outland denied the justice they desired for the fall of their people. Soon the planet began to come under Illidan and his servitors control despite the Legion's desperate attempt at retaining power. The offer of a new elite force went out to all the elves within the Black Temple to be trained specifically under Illidan's tutelage and several night elf demon hunters he brought with him. There Asteryn and her brother began the initiation rites to become a demon hunter. During the next several years, Asteryn and Telchis served as infiltrators and executioners of elves guilty of treason against Illidan and Kael'thas. After winning the loyalty of several other servitors, Asteryn and Telchis founded the Cabal of the Dying Sun along with the powerful Scale-Lord Kaar’dum and his Coilskar Naga. Over time the ranks of the Cabal swelled. Illidan's apparent paranoia began to worsen and soon his gaze turned towards the growing power of the Cabal. Illidan would demand a final test of loyalty, demanding the dead of either Telchis or Asterying. Telchis, knowing if they did not comply to Illidan's demands that all of the Cabal would be put to the sword, chose to exile himself from the Black Temple into the wastes of Shadowmoon Valley. This exile would certainly lead to death and as such Asteryn bid a final farewell to her brother. This sacrifice distracted Illidan's gaze from the Cabal saved hundreds of initiate demon hunters who would then complete their ritual binding. Mardum and Imprisonment Before the Black Temple was cleansed by the combined forces of the Aldor and Scryers at the aid of hundreds of adventurers from Azeroth, Illidan sent his most elite forces to Mardum, a demon world to retrieve a demonic key-stone to unlock other demon worlds to be purged. In Mardum, Asteryn's Cabal fought a bitter and bloody battle against the countless demons garrisoned there. When the Illidari were finally able to secure the Felhammer, a demonic warship, they returned to the Black Temple and were immediately captured and imprisoned by Miev's Wardens. For the next ten years, Asteryn waited in stasis, her mind slowly begging to grow ever more bitter towards life. When freed, she reluctantly took up the charge once more, rallying her Cabal they broke free escaping into the world that once cast them out. Gallery Asteryn.png Asteryn1.png Asteryn2.png Asteryn3.png Asteryn5.png asteryn9full.png asteryn11.png asteryn10.png Category:Characters Category:Cabal of the Dying Sun